codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Factory
The Factory is an abandoned factory located in Boulogne-Billancourt, France, near Kadic Academy. It is considered to be the headquarters of the Lyoko Warriors. It used to be an old car factory, and was used by Franz Hopper as a base of operations in his experiments with Lyoko and Sector Five. The Factory was based on an actual factory, the Renault Automobile Factory located in Île Seguin, that was later demolished. The Factory is located in the middle of the River Seine, on an artificial island. A bridge connects it to the mainland. A manhole on the bridge leads to the sewers below; typically, the Lyoko Warriors come up through this after traveling through the sewers from Kadic. The Factory can also be reached by boat; as shown when the Lyoko Warriors used a dinghy in Plagued when X.A.N.A. blocked the bridge. The building itself is occasionally used in X.A.N.A.'s schemes; he most often uses the Factory Floor to make things, or attack the Lyoko Warriors. For example, X.A.N.A. used the machinery there to make a robot in the episode The Robots. It was modeled after an old Renault factory, located in Boulogne-Billancourt, where Code Lyoko is set. The factory has since been demolished. It was located at 92100 Boulogne-Billancourt, France. Factory floor plan At ground level is the Factory Floor, which contains the entrance to the Factory Lift. Also, on this floor are the machine rooms of the factory. Above the ground floor is the upper level of the factory. This consists of a walkway bordering the inside of the building. The upper level is where the bridge meets the factory, and hence where the characters normally enter; to get down to the ground floor, they swing down on ropes. Franz Hopper's machinery is located below the main level, and is normally accessed by the lift, although an alternate route, which goes through the boiler room, exists. In The Trap, X.A.N.A. disabled the elevator, forcing Jeremie and Odd to use the route, despite X.A.N.A. rigging the boiler to explode. This path became a plot point in other episodes as well, such as in Replika, when Herb and Nicholas nearly found the supercomputer. Additionally, there is a room with massive motor equipment with canals, which may have been for cooling systems. This was shown in "Replika" and "Tip-Top Shape". The lab is the first room below the surface, and is where Jeremie monitors the group's progress in Lyoko. Directly below the lab is the scanner room, which can also be accessed by a hatch from the lab. The bottom room is the Supercomputer room, which contains the supercomputer. It is accessible using a hatch from the scanner room. Real Factory The Factory in Code Lyoko is based off a real factory in Paris called the "Renault automobile factory". The Factory was founded before World War II, and produced many vehicles during that time period. Later in 1992, the factory was shut down and abandoned. Renault, the car company, still exists and is now basically the same company as Nissan. In 2001, Antefilms used it as the base model of the Factory in Garage Kids, which later evolved into the model used in Code Lyoko. The real factory was demolished in 2005 to put in an art museum and apartment complex, although now it's just a park. Before it was demolished, the real factory was an extremely large building. It contained many floors along with a basement and control room. There was a car assembly line. There was a painting room on the top floor. It contained machine shops and dormitories for the workers. The factory was also equipped with four very large back-up diesel generators (possibly made by the British company L. Gardner and Sons Ltd. which ceased engine production in the mid 1990s.) and a tram which ran along the roof. The backup generators can be seen in some episodes. Exterior Gallery Factory4.JPG|The real Renault automobile Factory. CLE Revert.png|The Factory in Code Lyoko Evolution. Image w2.jpg|William runs off from the Factory to warn Yumi. 13 boat ride to the factory.png|Using a craft to get to the Factory. Image problem 7.jpg|The light shoots over the entire Factory. Garagekids64|The kids head to the Factory. Garagekids63|The Factory in Garage Kids. Return to the Past.JPG S4E70 foggy factory.png|At the beginning of Skidbladnir, the Factory is surrounded by fog. Interior Gallery Factory security center-1-.jpg Factory5.JPG Factory floor.jpg Lab.jpg Scanner.jpg|The scanner room.|link=Scanner_Room 3 starting up the computer.png|Jeremie starts up the supercomputer. Code lyoko elevator-1-.png Assembly room.jpg Yumi and ulrich run for it.png 7.5 cut off from the rest of the world.png|Sissi and Ulrich in the factory. Einstein4 XANA 086.jpg Nosy 6.jpg Nosy 5.jpg|William sneaking Jeremie and Aelita. Nosy 4.jpg Bombs 2.jpg Bombs.jpg Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 141.jpg Sabotage 140.jpg|Kiwi on a chair. Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 289.jpg Factory Boiler Room.jpg FactoryMotorRoom.jpg Location Another map of all the old and a few new locations from Google Maps at: https://maps.google.com/maps/ms?msid=216463498372887098902.0004e067829f5ab5aaf6d&msa=0 The Factory is the old Renault Factory location for Seasons 1-4. I have a location of Kadic Academy in Sceaux, France (Seasons 1-4), and the location of Kadic Academy in Angoulême, France (Evolution). Or you can see the map below: Factory, The Category:Supercomputer Category:Needs Captions Category:Boulogne-Billancourt Category:Real Places Category:The Factory bg:Фабрика ca:Fàbrica de:Fabrik es:Fábrica fi:Tehdas fr:L'usine gl:Fábrica it:Fabbrica oc:Fabrica pl:Fabryka pt:Fábrica ro:Fabrica ru:Фабрика sr:Фабрика